Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure
Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure is an attraction that opened at Shanghai Disneyland at the Shanghai Disney Resort on June 16, 2016. Based on the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' film series, themselves based on the original Disneyland ride of the same name, the attraction can be found in "Treasure Cove", the first Pirates-themed land of any Disney Park. It is described as a "first-of-its-kind pirate adventure". Attraction description Seamlessly blending Disney's storytelling and state-of-the-art technologies, Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle of the Sunken Treasure will be the second attraction built since the release of the ''Pirates'' films (the first being The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow), and the first to heavily feature the characters and scenes derived directly from the movies. Employing many never-before-seen effects and technologies, guests will be enlisted to go with Captain Jack Sparrow on an epic journey to find Captain Davy Jones' treasure. The ride will take Guests down to the ocean depths, through the bellies of pirate ships, and straight into the heart of a ferocious naval battle, all the while braving the nautical twists, spins and turns of a pirate adventure. Cruise Treasure Cove with the most charismatic rogue ever to rock the Jolly Roger—the devilishly dashing Captain Jack! Set sail for seafaring fun that takes you on, over and under the deep blue in search of Davy Jones’ sunken plunder—all while crossing paths with pirates, mermaids and even the savage Kraken. Landlubbers leave from the Royal Navy’s former fortress and embark on a course that passes through the mysterious Voodoo Alley and Jack’s own secret sanctuary—the Caves of Misfortune—before hitting the briny depths. From a face-to-face with some of the world’s saltiest sea dogs to dreaming of those coveted doubloons, you’ll surely “shiver ye timbers” during this rollicking romp! Thar She Goes... Yo ho, yo ho—batten down the hatches for a one-of-a-kind ride with your favorite Pirates of the Caribbean! Board a ship christened after some of history’s most scandalous scoundrels and watch their notorious tales come to life. Hold on to ye eye patch, picaroon—each vessel twists, twirls and steers backwards while navigating treacherous waters! Your Treasure Quest Begins Weigh anchor and hoist the mizzen! Your journey commences as you wind through the fort’s 17th-century supply room, an illuminated map cabin and the abandoned jail cells Captain Jack now calls home. Have ye got what it takes? Upon shoving off from the dock, your boat floats past Barbossa’s Bounty and meanders into murky waters. You arrive at the entrance to a series of eerily dark caverns. Dare to continue, matey? Into the Caves Light flickers and fades while gliding deeper inside the caves until suddenly you’re surrounded by pirates—but dead men tell no tales! Will the old bones of these scurvy rapscallions rattle ye? Captain Jack You spiral ‘round a corner as lightning strikes, revealing a skeleton that magically comes alive—it’s Jack Sparrow! Once the Captain gives his orders, heave ho, heave ho... it’s off to treasure hunt ye go. To the Depths Swallowed by the ocean, you plummet to the Graveyard of Lost Ships, where gold glimmers from wrecked hulls. Without warning, the monstrous Kraken awakens as you enter what’s left of Davy Jones’ massive craft. Undersea World While making your way into mermaid territory, a bevy of fish-tailed beauties harmonize as their crusty counterparts glare at passing ships. Jones’ former crew members fiercely stand guard over his glistening trove—one hammerhead sailor snarls “The Captain be wantin’ a word with ye!” Davy Jones Barnacle-encrusted spears, melancholy organ music and walls embedded with the bodily remains of a sordid few... you’ve reached the lair of that squid-headed horror himself, Davy Jones. To Battle All hands on deck! Swords are drawn and cannons blast as the captains wage war over the biggest booty in the Caribbean. You’re caught in the crossfire, with fighting pirates battling to their doom. Inside the Hold Trapped in the ship’s hull, water gushes all around your swirling boat. Captain Jack piles jewels and gold into the hold as Davy Jones jumps in. A dastardly duel ensues—will Sparrow escape all the richer? Fool’s Gold After surviving Davy’s grip, your voyage returns to Fort Snobbish, now filled to the gills with Jack’s precious treasure—but Jones isn’t done just yet! Will the wicked scallywag’s curse rob Jack of his good fortune? Take ye sea legs for a test run to find out! Appearances *Pillager (skeleton) *Helmsman (skeleton) *Jack Sparrow *Maccus *Davy Jones Creatures *Crab *Shark *Kraken *Prison Dog *Seagull *Mermaid *Chicken Objects *Sword *Cannon *Swivel gun *Flintlock pistol *Jolly Roger *Davy Jones' pipe organ *Davy Jones' broadsword *Stockade *Treasure of Davy Jones Locations *Voodoo Alley *Caves of Misfortune *Graveyard of Lost Ships Organizations and groups *Pirates *Crew of the Flying Dutchman Ships *''Royal Fortune'' *''Flying Dutchman'' *''Black Pearl'' Songs Other *Talking Skull Behind the scenes Announcement The attraction was announced on March 18, 2014, 47 years after the grand opening of the original Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. As part of The Walt Disney Company Annual Meeting of Shareholders, Disney Chairman and CEO Bob Iger unveiled creative details including the first-ever Pirates-themed land and the attraction, both designed for the Shanghai Disney Resort. The next day, it was revealed that the attraction would open by the end of 2015.Shanghai Disneyland's Treasure Cove Unveiled « Disney Parks BlogShanghai Disneyland's Treasure Cove Unveiled | Official Disney BlogD23.com | See Concept Art From Shanghai Disneyland's Treasure Cove However, it was eventually confirmed that the resort would open on June 16, 2016Opening Date Set for Shanghai Disney Resort, Disney's Newest World-Class Destination « Disney Parks Blog Seamlessly blending Disney's storytelling and state-of-the-art technologies, Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle of the Sunken Treasure will be the second attraction built since the release of the ''Pirates'' films (the first being The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow), and the first to heavily feature the characters and scenes derived directly from the movies. Employing many never-before-seen effects and technologies, guests will be enlisted to go with Captain Jack Sparrow on an epic journey to find Captain Davy Jones' treasure. The ride will take Guests down to the ocean depths, through the bellies of pirate ships, and straight into the heart of a ferocious naval battle, all the while braving the nautical twists, spins and turns of a pirate adventure.Pirates of the Caribbean Coming to Shanghai Disneyland | Shanghai Disney Resort Gallery External Links *Pirates of the Caribbean Coming to Shanghai Disneyland | Shanghai Disney Resort *Shanghai Disneyland's Treasure Cove Unveiled | Official Disney Blog *Shanghai Disneyland's Treasure Cove Unveiled « Disney Parks Blog *D23.com | See Concept Art From Shanghai Disneyland's Treasure Cove *Iger: 'The Incredibles,' 'Cars' Sequels and New 'Pirates of the Caribbean' Attraction in Works - Disney News by Stitch Kingdom *Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle of the Sunken Treasure ride, Treasure Cove land announced for Shanghai Disneyland | Inside the Magic Notes and references Category:Disney attractions